Dragon History
by mgorriti
Summary: es una pequeña historia que empeza de chico y todavia no termine demasiada fantasia para mi espero que gusta


**Una Historia…**

**Capitulo I**

**La Leyenda está escrita.**

Les voy a contar una historia, mi historia…

Todo comienzo hace unos años, dos o tres, yo volvía de la escuela como siempre con mis mejores amigos, Nicolás y Rodrigo, El Negro, como le decimos, era alto (1,82), pelo marrón ondulado largo, ojos marrones y su contrario, Roche el era mas bien "petizo" (1,71) su pelo era negro y lacio, ojos marrones.

Por último, yo, media 1,79 tenia pelo marrón y ojos de ese mismo color…somos un trío inseparable. En ese momento me agarro un fuerte dolor en el pecho cerca del corazón, por lo que me apoye en un árbol después de eso no se que sucedió solo se que me desmaye y como me contaron mis amigos trataron de agarrarme para que no cayera "dentro del árbol".Cuando desperté me encontraba en una camilla en un cuarto con dos hombre (según pensaba) dentro de unos trajes raros todos grises y con un arma a su derecha, tenían cascos de la forma de su cabeza. Al despertar me quede quieto para que no se dieran cuenta, en un momento me decidí a saltar y atacarlos para correr hacia la puerta, buscar a mis amigos y salir de ese extraño edificio. Salte y ellos se sorprendieron quise golpearlos pero al ver unos palos que tenían entre sus manos frente a ellos y no pude verlos, sin pensar mucho corrí directamente hacia la puerta. Cuando Salí decidí ir por la derecha en ese momento me encontré con Roche el que no se como y tampoco se lo pregunte se encargo del guardia que lo vigilaba, el me miro, sonrió y me dijo:-Vamos, "el negro" nos espera…Seguí corriendo buscamos puerta por puerta hasta encontrarlo, estaba tirado en el suelo lastimado. Nos contó que le pegaron entre tres personas cuando trato de escapar y que luego se fueron, después de ayudarlo a levantarse seguimos por el pasillo. Parecía que nunca terminaría, hasta que entramos en un hall en el que no había nadie hasta después de unos segundos que de la nada se apareció un hombre mayor con barba blanca y una larga bata de color gris, parecía una especie de mago, quisimos irnos pero la puerta estaba trabada. Él nos dijo que no estamos ahí por nada sino que nos había elegido para defender y salvar su planeta, cuyo nombre era Tierra 2, el planeta en el cual se refugiaron los humanos luego de destruir por completo la capacidad de vivir, antiguamente le decían Júpiter, nosotros solo reímos asombrados, de golpe frente a nosotros puso un una caja, que parecía antigua, le saco el polvo que la rodeaba, luego la abrió, y dentro de ella se encontraban seis esferas. Cada una de ellas de un color diferente: Rojo, azul, celeste, marrón, una transparente y una en una caja más pequeña con un candado. El mago, llamado Meghdus, nos dijo que elijamos una, que poseían un poder y una bestia, yo rápidamente elegí el rojo, mi color favorito, al agarrarla una luz me consumió y me vistió de una armadura color rojo sangre algo de gris y un cinturón de hebilla dorada y tatuado en el centro con plata una "M", la armadura del dragón, estaba asustado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo, no sabia que había pasado en esos segundos, solo sabia que lo que llevaba puesto era una armadura espectacular. Tampoco pude explicar que fue lo que paso en frente a mí, la misma luz apareció de nuevo con más fuerza, mis amigos habían elegido su esfera. El negro eligió la azul, la que le otorgo el poder del agua y la armadura del tiburón, y Roche la marrón cuyo poder era la tierra y bestia el escorpión. Le preguntamos a Meghdus de que se trataba todo eso. El rió y nos dijo que él no pretendía que salvemos un mundo sin saber ni siquiera de que forma y que nos dio estas armaduras para protegernos y defendernos que poseían poderes, rápidamente preguntamos donde podíamos probar nuestras nuevas fuerzas a lo cual nos contesto que lo podíamos hacer el campo de entrenamiento y que lo acompañáramos.

El lugar era enorme y con muchos maniquíes, parecía un cementerio de ellos ya que muchos estaban desechos por las practicas de anteriores peleadores, se sintió un temblor y tres maniquíes volaron en pedazos cuando Ro golpeo el suelo, el Negro hecho a volar a otros tres con un chorro de agua de una presión impresionante y yo convertí en cenizas a cinco con una lluvia de lava, cada uno de nosotros se quedo quieto y sin palabras por lo sucedido.

Meghdus nos dijo que no éramos suficientes nosotros tres para llevar a cabo la misión de proteger a Tierra 2, a lo que yo respondí:-Entonces¿Por qué no hay mas personas que nosotros ?Él mago se callo y dijo:-La profecía dice"Que los tres jóvenes, ya salidos del cascaron traigan a los faltantes, para que así la profecía sea cumplida."

Nuestro tiempo se acababa y aunque solo dos personas podían venir nuestra búsqueda tardó mucho. Terminamos! grité cuando elegimos por fin a Milagros y a Martín dos amigos del colegio muy queridos por los tres. Cuando llegaron los recibimos nosotros con nuestras armaduras, nos miraron, pusieron cara de asustados y se pusieron a reír. Les explicamos todo una y otra vez pero no nos creyeron lo entendieron hasta que apareció Meghdus, cosa que los asustó, y les explicó. Cuando por fin termino eligieron sus esferas, Mili eligió la transparente, el aire y el águila juntos en uno y Lobo, como le decíamos a Martín, agarro el celeste, lo que puso en su cuerpo al hielo y al oso polar.

Cuando su cuerpo se vistió de acero ellos nos creyeron y aterrados preguntaron…:-Con que tipo de enemigos nos enfrentaremos? Meghdus contestó gritando y con vos gruesa:-El que tenga miedo que salga ya de esta habitación, porque esa persona no es digna de poseer tal poder. El miedo nos rondo a todos pero ninguno, por mas fuerte que fuera su miedo, dijo que no. Meghdus complacido con lo sucedido dio media vuelta y se fue mientras que nosotros nos quedamos charlando. Hablamos sobre todo…cada uno de nosotros conocía al otro mejor que a si mismo.

Un fuerte alarma hizo temblar el lugar, Meghdus nos grito:-Chicos su primera batalla los espera, son solamente unos homo-bots, hombres maquina que quieren destruir la ciudad por favor ayuden a la gente. Allá voy grité y me tire por el balcón, mis alas me ayudarían en ese momento. Cuando logré poner mis pies en el piso lancé una llamarada hacia los malditos robots, Mili los hizo volar en el aire gracias a que Roche les hizo pegar un salto golpeando la tierra con sus puños, el Negro los tiro contra un edificio de un chorrazo de agua y Lobo los dejo ahí congelados. Todos trabajaron en equipo y por eso fue que lo lograron…esas fueron parte de las palabras de Meghdus, al que le sobraban agradecimientos, nosotros estábamos felices por la victoria y quisimos ir a ver la ciudad, pero antes de salir vi que Mili se quedo con Meghdus. Le hice una pregunta a Mili…:-¿Qué le preguntaste al mago? Ella me respondió :-Le pregunte que pasaría con nuestras vidas en La Tierra y el me dijo que no nos preocupemos por nada ya que el tiempo se detenía mientras estemos aquí y que no puede irse solo uno de nosotros sino que todos deberíamos volver al mismo tiempo. La ciudad era hermosa era una combinación de un mundo que para nosotros era futurista y un paisaje que se robaba la mirada de mas de uno. Los autos volaban parecía un futuro lejano de nuestro planeta. Las personas parecían alegres pero siempre mirando para todos lados como esperando un ataque de alguien o de algo…

A la noche ya cansados de todo lo sucedido en el día y el paseo por la ciudad nos fuimos a dormir, cada uno con su cuarto, todos, menos Mili. Ella debería decir con cual de nosotros quería dormir, Mili no quería dormir con ninguno de nosotros así que lo hizo al azar, le dije los números de todos los cuartos y ella eligió uno al fin, había elegido el mío. No dormimos casi nada, nos quedamos hablando toda la noche. Hablamos sobre todo de nosotros, pero también de lo que había pasado ese día y de lo raro de eso. Ella siempre me había gustado, pero nunca me había animado a decírselo, pensé en eso mientras Mili dormía y me dije a mi mismo que se lo diría la noche siguiente.

Despertamos no muy tarde unas personas nos trajeron el desayuno a la cama, el cual comimos hambrientos y con gusto. Luego de terminarlo fuimos todos juntos al hall donde todo había empezado allí, siempre presente Meghdus, pero esta vez no se lo veía feliz estaba serio pero siempre demostrando firmeza, Roche pregunto que le pasaba y el se quedo callado, yo le dije que nos contara y trate de ver si podía sacarle una palabra, todos queríamos saber que había pasado, él por su parte no emitía palabra alguna. Meghdus, al final, nos contó, dos de sus mejores amigos y guerreros habían sido capturados, torturados y matados por Norfak, en ese momento, aunque sea yo, desee no haberle preguntado.

Nos fuimos de ahí blancos con una expresión de dolor y angustia dejando solo a Meghdus con su terrible dolor. En ese momento me puse a reflexionar de que pasaría si a alguno de nosotros lo agarrara ese maldito de Norfak, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero solamente conociendo su nombre, la piel se me erizaba, nunca había sentido tanto temor a alguien que no conocía, me fui a la ciudad, subí a una montaña, quería estar solo necesitaba reflexionar sobre esto, sin quererlo, me dormí.

Gritos, sirenas y explosiones me despertaron, mis amigos peleando, esos no era homo-bots, eran bestias, poseían grandes garras y una espada, con las que atacaban, sus cuerpos era de color azul oscuro y gris, me quede como una roca, petrificado, viendo a la gente correr, vi una niña sola, y una bestia acercándose, no se como, pero me transformé, y fui volando a atacar a la bestia, cuando termine con ella, vi a la pequeña tirada en el suelo, la había matado, las lagrimas surgieron de mis ojos y cayeron al suelo, eso iba a ser algo que nunca me iba a perdonar, si hubiera hecho algo antes, esa niña no hubiese muerto, en mi cinturón, colgando, una espada, la agarre con fuerza y con mis ojos todavía húmedos y mi cuerpo lleno de ira, ataque a esos malditos "Jerobs " fui volando hacia ellos, desplegué mi alas, en cuanto el primero me trato de atacar lo corte al medio, no era yo, la ira dominaba mi cuerpo que luego de unos minutos había matado a cientos de "Jerobs", mis amigos me vieron poseído, habían descubierto sus armas, dos sables, dos dagas, un látigo con un aguijón en la punta, y una bola con pinches atada a un palo con una cadena, estas eran de Nico, mili, Roche y lobo respectivamente. La segunda batalla recién había comenzado, mas naves "Jerobs" llegaban a Tierra 2.

CONTINUARA…

Comentarios, observaciones y demás serán aceptados. Muchas gracias.

...me gustas y se que vas a leer esto asi que, te lo voy a decir en la cara pero nada mas anda preparandote...


End file.
